Chronological Timeline
In the Beginning Before time ' Day 1 * Yahweh creates the Aether and the Earth. Day 2 * He creates the sky. The sky forms a barrier between water upon the surface and the moisture in the air. At this point earth would have an atmosphere. Day 3 * He creates dry land. Continents and islands are above the water. The large bodies of water are named “seas” and the ground is named “land.” Yahweh declares that all this is good. * He creates all plant life both large and small. He creates this life to be self-sustaining; plants have the ability to reproduce. The plants were created in great diversity. Day 4 * He creates all the stars and heavenly bodies. The movement of these will help man track time. Two great heavenly bodies are made in relation to the earth. The first is the sun which is the primary source of light and the moon which reflects the light of the sun. The movement of these bodies will distinguish day from night. This work is also declared to be good by Yahweh. Day 5 * He creates all life that lives in the water. Any life of any kind that lives in the water is made at this point. Yahweh also makes all the birds. The language allows that this may be the time Yahweh made flying insects as well (or, if not, they were made on day six). All of these creatures are made with the ability to perpetuate their species by reproduction. The creatures made on Day 5 are the first creatures blessed by Yahweh. He declares this work good. Day 6 * He creates all the creatures that live on dry land. This includes every type of creature not included on previous days and man. Yahweh declares this work good. '''Before 4000 B.C. ' The War in The Aether * Lucifer and his clique of Keepers are corrupted by the Dark Zone. Lucifer attempts to excerpt Yahweh from his throne in the universe's first war, but fails and his exiled into the Dark Zone where he and his fellow Fallen Keepers are transformed into Apothicons. Lucifer becomes known as The Shadowman. The Fall of Man * Yahweh creates the Garden of Eden. * Yahweh places Adam, the first human, in charge of tending to the Garden. Yahweh commands the Adam, saying, “From any tree of the garden you may eat freely; but from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil you shall not meat, for in the day that you eat from it you will surely die.” * Yahweh states, “It is not good for the man to be alone; I will make him a helper suitable for him.” and then summons all the living creatures at the time and brings them to Adam so that he can name them. Adam does not find a suitable helper however, so Yahweh s̶l̶i̶p̶s̶ ̶A̶d̶a̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶r̶o̶o̶f̶y̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶d̶r̶i̶n̶k̶ orders Adam to slumber and takes one of his ribs and uses it to create the second human, whom Adam names Eve. * Shadowman uses his new power to shapeshift by transforming himself into a snake. He arrives upon Eden and encounters Eve. Shadowman speaks to Eve saying, “Indeed, has Yahweh said, ‘You shall not eat from any tree of the garden’?” Then Eve says to the Shadowman, “From the fruit of the trees of the garden we may eat; but from the fruit of the tree which is in the middle of the Garden, Yahweh has said, ‘You shall not eat from it or touch it, or you will die.’” Then Shadowman says to the woman, “You surely will not die! For He knows that in the day you eat from it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil.” Eve is persuaded by the Apothicon's words and eats a fruit from the tree, ultimately sealing humanity's fate. Eve then gives the fruit to Adam and he too eats the fruit. * Later, Yahweh returns to the Garden and says, "Whom'stv'e is cronching fruits when I commanded to not ?" Adam and Eve walk forward and tell Yahweh they were ashamed because they were naked. Yahweh asks, "Who told you that you were naked? Have you eaten from the tree of which I commanded you not to eat?” to which Adam replies, "The woman whom You gave to be with me, she gave me from the tree, and I ate.” Then Yahweh says to the woman, “What is this you have done?” And the woman says, “The serpent deceived me, and I ate.” In anger Yahweh curses the humans and the Shadowman. “Because you have done this, Cursed are you more than all cattle, And more than every beast of the field; On your belly you will go, And dust you will eat All the days of your life; And I will put enmity Between you and the woman, And between your seed and her seed; He shall bruise you on the head, And you shall bruise him on the heel.” To the woman He said, “I will greatly multiply Your pain abin childbirth, In pain you will bring forth children; Yet your desire will be for your husband, And he will rule over you.” Due to this experience, humankind loses it's innocence and from this point on knows good from evil just like Yahweh. 'Before 3000 B.C. ' The First Murder * Sometime after Adam and Eve disobeyed Yahweh and were forced out of the Garden of Eden, they began to have children. The first son they have is Cain whom is a farmer. The next son is Abel who is a shepherd. When it is time to offer sacrifices to Yahweh, Cain brings fruit from the ground and Abel brings the fat portions from some of the firstborn. Yahweh favors Abel’s sacrifice over Cain's. This rejection makes Cain angry and Yahweh admonishes Cain to do the right thing and his sacrifice will be accepted. Cain was also warned that if he refuses to do the right thing—sin was ready to consume him. * Cain disregards this admonition and warning. Instead he takes out his anger on his righteous brother, Abel. Later, Yahweh approaches Cain and asks him about his brother's whereabouts, to which Cain replies, "Am I my brother's keeper?" As expected, this sass is not tolerated by the creator of the universe and he decided that the punishment for Cain's actions would be that he is driven from his people, no longer able to farm the land and he would be a wanderer. As a result Cain leaves the presence of Yahweh, started a family, and founded a nation. His descendants become prosperous, worldly, and without any influence from Yahweh, the Keepers, or the Aether. '''Before 2500 B.C. Yahweh smashes the restart button * Several years later most of the world forgets the message of Yahweh and follow's the ways of Cain. Yahweh contacts a devoted follower named Noah and orders him to construct an ark of gopher wood. Noah does so and is ordered to gather two of every animal on Earth and to bring them onto the Ark to protect them. 120 years later * Noah and his family enters the ark alone as there is no one else who joined them. They wait in the ark 7 days before Yahweh begins the flood. * It rains actively for 40 days. The earth is flooded for 6 months. * The flood stops and the waters begin to recede. After 150 days at sea the ark settles onto Mount Ararat. Noah releases a couple of different birds to help him know if it is possible to leave the ark. The first is a raven that left and returned continuously until the waters receded. Then Noah releases a dove. The dove, which he sent out three times, did not have any place to rest the first time it was released. It returns to the ark. Seven days later he sends the dove again, but this time it brings back an olive branch. Another week later Noah sends out that dove again, but it never comes back. This makes Noah realize that it is time to leave the ark since there is proof of vegetation and dry ground. Noah and his children release the animals from the ark. When they exit the ark they build an altar to Yahweh, their Lord. Approximately 1591 B.C. ' * Shadowman returns to the Middle East and manipulates the Egyptian Pharaoh into enslaving the Israelites as an attempt to make Yahweh's chosen people suffer. * The Pharaoh of Egypt declares that all Israelite babies must be killed as to prevent a rebellion. One of the male children is saved by his mother whom puts him in a basket and pushes him down the Nile. The Pharaoh's daughter finds the Israelite boy when she goes to take a bath. When she opens his basket, she sees the boy is crying and has pity on him saying, “This is one of the Hebrews’ children.” Then his sister says to the Pharaoh’s daughter, “Shall I go and call a nurse for you from the Hebrew women that she may nurse the child for you?” Pharaoh’s daughter replies, “Go ''ahead.” So the girl goes and calls for the child’s mother. Then Pharaoh’s daughter tells her, “Take this child away and nurse him for me and I will give you your wages.” So the woman takes the child and nurses him. '''Sometime before 1446 B.C. * The child grows up, and she brings him to the Pharaoh’s daughter and he becomes her son. She names him Moses, and says, “Because I drew him out of the water.” * One day, Moses is challenged by his "brother" to a fight which Moses wins. In rage the brother shouts, "I shall be Pharaoh, you are not even of our blood". Moses goes to his mother in confusion and learns that he is actually of Hebrew descent. He then goes down to see the harsh labor that the Israelites have been forced into. Moses sees an Egyptian beating a weakened Israelite slave - his brethren. In anger, Moses picks up a rocks and uses it to smash the skull of the Egyptian whom dies almost instantly. Realizing his mistake, he hides the body and leaves, and hides on top of Mount Sinai. Moses' brother and the Pharaoh find the body of the dead Egyptian and decide that from that point on Moses is an enemy to Egypt. * The Pharaoh died of age and his son takes power. He goes on to have his own son. * The Israelites for the first time in years cry out to Yahweh for mercy due to their increasingly painful bondage under the new dictatorship. Yahweh who was dozens of years into a heated starring contest with Keeper Protector Michael, heard the cries of the chosen people and abandoned the contest to tend to his neglected people. After witnessing the cruel conditions set by the new Pharaoh and the Pharaoh prior, Yahweh appears to Moses as a flaming bush atop Mount Sinai. Yahweh tells Moses, "I am the God of your father, the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, and the God of Jacob.” Category:Portal/Timeline